Hat's All, Folks!
Hat's All, Folks! is a HTFF episode. Plot Abra puts on a magic show while Paws and some of their friends watch in anticipation. Abra volunteers someone from the audience for her first act, ultimately pointing her wand at Nursery. Abra puts the little rabbit into her hat and pulls out a sausage rope. The audience applauses. Upon taking a bow, Abra tries to bring Nursery back out, but finds no trace of her. Looking into her hat, a portal unveils Nursery killed by a deli slicer. She gives off a sheepish look back to the crowd. Lifty and Shifty, watching the act behind stage, hatch a plan to steal that magical hat for their own purposes. While Abra is occupied, Shifty switches her hat with his fedora. Abra picks up the wrong hat and quickly finds that she's been deceived. Unfortunately, she is too late to stop the thieves as they make off with her prized possession. The curtains reopen and Abra must think quickly for the show to go on. She decides to do her next trick using Shifty's fedora. She reaches into it and pulls out a stack of money. To Abra's delight, the crowd demands an encore. Meanwhile, the raccoon brothers stop at a meadow and decide to try out Abra's hat. Shifty reaches into it and, to his surprise, pulls out a bag of money. An alarm rings in a nearby bank, hinting as to where it came from. Lifty takes his turn reaching into the hat. Cuddles is seen typing on his computer at home, when Lifty's arm suddenly grabs his ears. Unaware of what he's caught, Lifty yanks harder and harder until Cuddles' remains are pulled out of the hat, confusing and disgusting the duo at the same time. Looking through the fedora, Abra tosses more and more money onto the ground, as many of the spectators go wild with greed. Crafty steals money from Diamond and then snatches her tiara, until Diamond slices her arms off. Daphne also wrestles Mix over a bill and Morton stashes several coins into his pants. Thinking his nose ring was a coin, Random tears it off and he screams of pain. Paws receives a police report about a bank theft, quickly assumes Abra is the culprit, and tells the cops to make their way over. Savaughn and Zet arrive at the scene, but the latter becomes greedy and tazes people to get at the money. Savaughn points his gun at Abra, who makes a run for it. Lifty and Shifty are now surrounded by items pulled from Abra's hat. Abra herself encounters them, demanding the return of her item. However, the duo decides to jump into the hat to escape. Abra looks inside to discover they have fallen into a cave and are impaled on stalagmites. She happily reclaims her hat, just in time for Savaughn to cuff her hands. Paws sees Shifty's fedora on the stage and puts it on for a laugh. A single gold coin drops out and Zet tackles her for it. Deaths #Nursery is sliced. #Cuddles is pulled through Abra's hat. #Lifty and Shifty are impaled. Injuries #Crafty's arms are cut off by Diamond. #Morton's nose is torn in half. #Daphne, Mix and Random are tazed by Zet. Trivia *Flick was originally going to appear, but Abra already used him for a trick in her debut, so he was replaced by Nursery. *Blobby was also in Cuddles' place and would be grabbed by the shirt. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 110 episodes